1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile vehicle navigation method and apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A related art mobile vehicle navigation apparatus is an apparatus which generates road guidance information based on a Global Positioning System (GPS) signal and map information, and provides the road guidance information to a user.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing a related art mobile vehicle navigation system.
As shown in FIG. 1, the related art mobile vehicle navigation system may include an information providing center 3 for providing traffic information; and a mobile vehicle navigation apparatus 4 mounted inside a vehicle and for receiving traffic information through a wireless communication network 2 so as to provide a road guidance service based on a GPS signal received from an artificial satellite 1 and the traffic information.